Meaning
by AngelWings14530
Summary: "Why are you so damn weak, Bubbles?" he asked me cocking his head to the side in curiosity. "Because being strong doesn't mean anything to me." I said looking into his crimson eyes. Rated T: For Language. Author's Note: Please, please, please review. I want to know how good the story is, so I can decide if I want to continue it or not. Thanks Bunches, Luv Ya :)
1. Chapter 1

Meaning Chapter 1 Weakest One

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls. But I do own the plot/story line because I made that up with my brain. No copyright intended.**

Cough, cough, cough. I groan and roll onto my side. I have a splitting headache and my whole body feels sore and on fire. I sit myself up and try to stand. I clench my jaw and close my eyes tight as the pain intensifies as I get to my feet. I breathe out shakily as I stand and lean against a building. I look all around me, my sisters are bloodied, beaten and unconcious, well almost, I see Blossom awake still and trying to prop herself up on her elbow. But Brick kicks her in the head and she goes deathly still. Despite my pain I rush at him, I am the fastest out of all of them, I push him into a building 10ft away. I kneel down, more like drop down near my sister. I check her vitals and airway like I learned in heath class. She's going to be alright. I sigh of relief. I brush her auburn bangs from her face, I see a gash along her left cheak dry with blood and a bruise on her chin. Thanks to Chemical X she's starting to heal. And since I have the power to heal, I concentrate, the familiar golden glow shows on my palm, I bring my hand to her temple and heal her a bit, she stirrs. I stop, she'll wake up soon. Healing takes alot of my energy, if I use to much of it I could collaspe of exhaustion or worst case cinareo, never wake up. I gently set her down, moving her head off my lap. Her blood added to my clothes but I don't care, at least she'll be alright. We're in our usual Powerpuff Girls uniforms, but being the teenagers we are, when our shirts are literally shreds, our enemies see more than we want them too.

I'm the youngest, 16, Buttercup's 17 and Blossom's 18. I stand back up weekly, I stumble alittle but I'm quick to righten myself. I can feel myself healing, slowly, but healing. I thank Professor everyday for giving me and my sisters shots of Chemical X every week because if he didn't, well I wouldn't be here. I get hurt the most because I'm the most week. I don't deny it, I am week. It's just who I am and I've accepted that part of me. I locate Buttercup, who's only 5ft from where Blossom was. I do the same thing to her as I did with Blossom. I'm exhausted now, I slump down against a wall in an abandoned ally. Brick found me and was ferious, because I got the better of him. I smirked in my small victory. He came towards me and pulled me up roughly and pinned me to the wall. "You are going to regret that." he said. "Oh, I am, am I?" I asked being sarcastic. He smirked wickedly at me, "Yes." he whispered then next thing I know I'm wincing in pain as I take a huge piece of glass out of my leg because Brick threw me into a window. Brick and his brother's join in with beating me up. With every blow I take, I weakly try to fight back, and I manage to sit myself up a little. Butch kicks my side, I hit the pavement, my head becoming a splitting migrane. It's like a neverending construction site is pounding away at my skull. I wince, I pull my legs up to me, in a sort of fedal position and sit myself up, putting my head in my hands. "Aww, is little Bubbles going to cry." Butch taunted in a baby voice. I looked up at him, defiance in my eyes.

I make a scuffle as I stand back up. "No, I wouldn't waste my tears on you." I spat at him my voice small and firm. His jaw clenched, "Bitch." he said, then I was cole-kocked in the head, I hit the pavement again. I could have moved out of the way and take out his legs by dropping and swinging my leg in the pit of the knees to take him down, but I didn't. Buttercup and Blossom have taught me to fight and sometimes I'm better than them, but I'm not a fighter. I only fight when I feel threatened or feel the need to. And yeah, I should feel threatened by the Ruff's now. But I'm so used to them beating me up for their own amusement by now that I don't feel the need to defend myself. It's a sad truth, but the truth. I slowly tried to sit back up, but I yelled out a bone crushing pain then I fell back on the pavement. I cringe when I make myself sit back up, it's like pulling a 2 ton ice block out of a glacier with nothing but some rope and your own strength. Boomer sneers at me,"Didn't get enough of us yet?" he taunted striking me down.

I glared back at him as blood falls down from the open gash he gave me. I feel the tingle of the Chemical X healing my cheek almost instantly. "Oh, c'mon. You are so boring, Blossom would have put up a better fight than you." Butch said kicking dirt in at my face, I close my eyes to keep the dirt from damaging them, then glare at him I can feel my eyes darkening. No one, no one threatens my family. They can do whatever the hell they want with me, but no one harms my family. "Ooh, look. She doesn't like it when you threaten Blossom." Boomer says then laughs, I glare at him. You bet to hell I don't. I stood back up too fast but I ignored the searing pain on my bruised and beaten body. "Never threaten my sister in front of me." I said with a cold firmness that made them all flinch. "Oh ho ho, what are you gonna do about it, Bubbsie?" Butch taunted looming over me. I narrowed my eyes at him, "Whatever I have to do." I said. Butch stepped back and had his arms spread wide open.

"What about if I do something now? Like oh I don't know, make sure Blossom stays down." he said. I glanced at Blossom's still form, the slightest rise and fall of her chest, it almost looks as if she's sleeping. "Don't you dare hurt her." I warned. "What are you-" he started but didn't get to finish as I flew at him faster than the speed of light and sucker punched him in the jaw at just the right spot for me to dislocate it for a moment. As Butch re-pivoted his jaw he looks at me in surprise. "Gotta say, Blondie, I was not expecting that." he said sounding amused. I frowned, and rubbed my bleeding knuckles. The scabs just formed on them an hour ago and by hitting Butch with a lot of force, I re-opened the scabs. "I told you to never threaten my sisters in front of me. It's not my fault you wouldn't listen." I said. He growled at me and struck me across the face, this time I stood my ground, I did not allow my knees to buckle from under me. I just stared back at him, frowning, defiance still glowing in my eyes.

"Do you feel strong now, little Bubbles?" he sneered at me. "No, I don't need to feel strong to know I have beaten you." I said my voice calm and steady holding a firmness. Standing my ground seemed to upset Butch. Well, upset is an understatement, infuriate is a better observation. I guess he doesn't like it when I fight back. Be beat me to the ground, kicking, punching me repeatedly. I curled myself up in a fetal position as to protect myself, but that just made him beat on me harder. I started to cry because I couldn't stand the pain anymore. So I let my body relax, I un-curled myself from my position, and just laid down, as if I was really laying down on my bed. I removed my hands from my head, and moved them to my sides, one draped over my stomach that is cut and bruised. "Boomer, stop him." Brick ordered. The kicking was no longer present, but I didn't dare open my eyes. Brick knelt down to me and carefully set me up, I opened my eyes and frowned at him in confusion, he's being gentle with me. I'm pretty sure that would throw anyone off. He lifted my chin so I could meet his eyes. I closed them tight at the pain of moving my neck, but I re-opened them a single tear falling from my eyes. "Why are you so damn weak, Bubbles?" he asked me cocking his head to the side in curiosity. "Because being strong doesn't mean anything to me." I said looking into his crimson eyes. He dropped my chin, and ordered, "Let's go." to his brothers. They followed, Butch looked back at me and growled, I glared back at him. Then they were out of sight, and I suddenly felt the full impact of the pain I'm in, I cry out then become surrounded by the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Meaning Chapter 2 Because Of Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls. But I do own the plot/story line because I made that up with my brain. No copyright intended.**

**Brick's P.O.V**

I can't get her out of my head. The defiance in her eyes, they way she stood her ground. The way she did not fight back. But I can't really say that, she got back up every time she got struck down. She got up even though she was in serious pain. You could tell by the tremble in her shoulders or the slightest trickle of blood coming from her lip because she was biting down on it. She is so strong and she doesn't even realize it. How am I supposed to still believe that what we do to her is just. Things have changed through out the years, we are not the same Rowdyruff Boys. I mean yeah we still get into trouble you can ask Mr. Kawata our detention teacher, we do rob stores but for like candy bars and junk like that. But we haven't done anything too chaotic. All that we did today was get the girls to come out to fight because we were bored. Yeah, like that was a smart idea. Probably cause it wasn't mine, it was Butch's. Thinking of, he scared me today. I didn't think he'd stop beating on her, he lost control of himself. When her body relaxed, I swear she blacked out because of the pain. So I made Boomer stop him, Boomer looked confused at me but obeyed. Her word replaying in my head, 'because being strong means nothing to me'. Ugh! I groan in frustration, why can't I get that out of my head? What the hell is that supposed to mean. I know what it means but then I don't know what it means. It's very confusing, even for me. There is a deeper meaning in those words but what is it. This is gnawing at me from the inside out, I can't take it anymore. I'm determined to find out. Now.

I walk out of my room down the stairs and to the front door, Boomer looks up from the living room as I descend the stairs. "Where ya going, Brick?" he asks. "For a walk I need to clear my head." I said sighing. "Okey dokey." he said returning to his game, Halo. I walk out and almost run into Butch. He's smoking sitting on the porch steps and looks up at me, "Where you off too, Brainy?" he asks. I frown at the lame nickname and say, "For a walk." I said. He blew out smoke nodding his head, "Cool." he said. "Yeah, whatever." I said then flew off. It's 9 pm, so I'd expect her to be in her room. But she's not there yet so I venture outside her room, it's completely vacant. She really shouldn't leave her window unlocked. I fly quietly and keep to the shadows as I make my way down stairs. I hear voices coming from the basement, the door is open casting a ghost light in the hallway. "B-But she'll be alright. Won't she?" I heard Blossom ask. The Professor sighed, "Yes, she is going to be fine." he said exhausted. "What do you mean fine? You just said she almost died of internal bleeding!" Buttercup spat. "Yes, I did and the only reason she is alive is because of Chemical X. I was able to stabilize her, I always am." Professor yelled. I peaked around the staircase wall and saw Bubbles in an incubator of some sort, tubes coming out of her filled with Chemical X. She looks as if she's sleeping, her hair is down and in a mess matted with dirt and blood. Her clothes are torn and bloodied. You can see she's covered in bruises. Bruises my brothers and I inflicted on her. I gulp down the sudden wave of guiltiness I feel. She slowly flutters her eyes open. "Mhmm." she groans. Professor open the incubator and slowly helps her up into a sitting position.

"Take it easy, Bubbsie." Buttercup said coming to her left side. Blossom got her some water, "Here drink this." she said. Bubbles gave her a weak smile and happily drank the water. "Thanks, Bloss." she said. Professor checked her vitals like she was on a regular doctor's check-up. She winced when he shined the light in her eyes, "Please don't do that, daddy. I have such a migraine." she said holding her head for emphasis. "Then why don't you go get some rest. You won't be going to school tomorrow I need to keep you home for further observation." Professor informed her. She smiled, "Yay, that means no math test." she said giggling. I smiled at her. "Can you stand?" Buttercup asked her. "You bettcha." she said so cheerful getting up only to have her knees buckle from under her. "You bettcha huh?" Buttercup said bending down to help her up. Bubbles pouted, "Oh, just help me up." she said. Blossom giggled and shook her head at her sisters grabbed hold of Bubbles's right arm. I flew out of the basement and back into Bubbles's room because I knew they were coming up here. I hid in the shadows in the corner of her closet and bed. The girls came in and turned on the light, I was quick to crouch down and hide under the bed. They set Bubbles on her bed. "You gonna be alright getting ready for bed?" Blossom asked concerned. "Yes, I'm not a helpless baby, ya know." Bubbles said. "Your a baby Bubbles." Buttercup said. She got a glare from both Blossom and Bubbles and surprisingly... me. "Alright, I'm next door if you need me." Blossom said then she and Buttercup left.

Bubbles went into her bathroom. I took that as a chance to go back out side to seem like I just got here. I heard the toilet flush and the faucet come on. She came out of the bathroom and yawned. She stopped at her full-length door mirror. And saw the bruises on her. "Lets see how much damage they did to you now." she said to herself tiredly. She pulled off the rags she called clothes and tossed them in the trash. Then she and I took in her whole body even though she's still in her underwear. She sighed like she expected this and went to her drawers and pulled out some PJ's. Her hair got in the way and she moved her arm to tame it, throwing the clothes on the floor. "Ugh! Leave it to me to do something stupid." she mumbled under her breath. I smiled and suppressed a chuckle. But when she bent down she let out and 'ah' painful sound and a hiss. She slowly stood back up and turned around to see her back in the mirror. She gasped and put her hand to her mouth with tear-filled eyes. My own eyes are tear-filled just looking at the gruesomeness of her back. What I suspect to be once beautiful, flawless, smooth skin is now covered in scars from past years of battle but what got me was the gigantic bruise on her back. I went from her right shoulder blade, all over her mid back, to her left side. It was flecked at the edges in blood underneath her skin, it was a nasty shade of purple and grey. That was what Butch did to her. I left. I couldn't look at her anymore knowing that the reason her body is so damaged is because of us. Because of me.


End file.
